


the first and the last

by macbethattempest



Series: we are children of emotion [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sadness, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbethattempest/pseuds/macbethattempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>felt something</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first and the last

The very first time Wanda saw Vision, was when he was talking to Thor at the Avengers facility.

She'd seen so much, she'd heard so much, she'd felt so much. But never had she _been_  so much:  
the girl with the mind powers, the girl with the strange powers, the girl with powers.She was _different_ and even in this group of different individuals, she felt different.

  
So, when she saw Vision the first time,  _she felt something._

Something akin to

 ** _glee,_** not because he was different too, but because he was _more different_  from her; she was no more the outcast,  _he was,_  
  
_**wonder**_ , the sheer power in his frame was astounding, dangerous, even, but the power emanating from his mind was something else entirely: behemoth, vast, unusual and  _potent,_

 ** _awe,_** his power wasn't a manifestation of a stone; he _was_ the mind stone and the mind stone,  _him,_

 ** _thrill,_** the things they could explore, the minds they could create, the sheer knowledge they could uncover, the magic they could unravel,

and _**hope,**_ the quick powerful thing running across her chest and getting seated in her veins; it's gallop more potent than others for in  _hope,_ she could see _her_  and _him_ and a  _future._

 

_\----------_

  
The last time Wanda saw Vision was at the airport of the fight, with security personnel coming to arrest her and four men banding some kind of device around her chest and manacles around her feet while Vision stood still near the tarmac.

  
She'd been a weapon of mass destruction and a bringer of chaos. She'd been tied down in a facility by her own, and then brought to war by circumstances and her own choices. Her mind was a cornucopia of worry fear anger death envy hate.

  
So, when she saw Vision for the last time,  _she felt something._

Something akin to

  
_**devastation**_ brought by loss yet again. Loss of her hard earned freedom, loss of her own, loss of a war, loss of _a life she had lived too less,_

 _ **fear,**_ of the Unknown, of prison cells, of being _put in a cage like a wild animal_ , of not being able to use her powers, of the confined future that faced them,

 _ **agony,**_ for the man who she loved, who stood there, let her get tied up, let her be put in bondages, let her  _go,_

and _**hope,**_ _dangerous dangerous hope,_  the quick powerful thing running across her chest and getting seated in her veins; it's gallop more potent than others for she _hoped_ she'd never met this man, she'd never given her heart to him,she'd never thought of a future with him, she'd never known him,

she'd never

fallen in love

with

_him._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very in love with Wanda/Vision pairing and this is my second fanfic. Please leave any suggestions or recommendations.  
> All the love.


End file.
